The NLRP3 inflammasome is a component of the inflammatory process and its aberrant activation is pathogenic in inherited disorders such as the cryopyrin associated periodic syndromes (CAPS). The inherited CAPS Muckle-Wells syndrome (MWS), familial cold autoinflammatory syndrome (FCAS) and neonatal onset multi-system inflammatory disease (NOMID) are examples of indications that have been reported to be associated with gain of function mutations in NLRP3.
NLRP3 can form a complex and has been implicated in the pathogenesis of a number of complex diseases, including but not limited to metabolic disorders such as type 2 diabetes, atherosclerosis, obesity and gout, as well as diseases of the central nervous system, such as Alzheimer's disease and multiple sclerosis and Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis and Parkinson disease, lung disease, such as asthma and COPD and pulmonary idiopathic fibrosis, liver disease, such as NASH syndrome, viral hepatitis and cirrhosis, pancreatic disease, such as acute and chronic pancreatitis, kidney disease, such as acute and chronic kidney injury, intestinal disease such as Crohn's disease and Ulcerative Colitis, skin disease such as psoriasis, musculoskeletal disease such as scleroderma, vessel disorders, such as giant cell arteritis, disorders of the bones, such as Osteoarthritis, osteoporosis and osteopetrosis disorders eye disease, such as glaucoma and macular degeneration, diseased caused by viral infection such as HIV and AIDS, autoimmune disease such as Rheumatoid Arthritis, Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, Autoimmune Thyroiditis, Addison's disease, pernicious anemia, cancer and aging.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide compounds that modulate (e.g., antagonize) NLRP3.